


playing cupid

by CannibalKats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my modern AU, Ani Adaar invites Josephine to see her band play, Josephine brings a friend and Roxy Adaar intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	playing cupid

                Roxy excuses herself from the table of rowdy bikers when she sees her sister step off the stage. She catches up to her at the bar and gestures over the noise of the Friday night crowd for two tequila. Her regular status pays off and he understands she slides the shots to the end of the bar where Ani is slumped over a G&T.

                “Good show but I’m guessing you pulled that last one out of retirement for a reason?”

                Ani only slumps more, forehead almost resting on the bar, which is impressive given her extraordinary height.

                “Gay-dar give you a false positive?”

                “No,” Ani groans into her drink. “She’s definitely into chicks she said.”

                “What’s the problem then?”

                “Oh my god Rox can you stop being my sister for like one minute.”

                “I am not your sister, I am biker, grr arg, look I got my patch today.” She turns to show off the patch on her leather vest, a cows skull with the phrase _Horns Up._ “Let us drink to our mutually ridiculous love lives, but first you have to tell me what’s wrong.”

                “She brought a date.”

                “Who, the kindergarten teacher? You’re still on that one?” Roxy scans the crowd for Miss Montilyet and cackles loud enough to turn a few heads over the roar of the bass. “Dude your gay-day is so fucked.”

                “What?” Ani’s head shoots up and she looks around. “She’s not hetero she said so, what is it?”

                Roxy is laughing so hard she has to hold on to the bar to keep from falling, people have started to avoid her by the time she regains herself. “Her _date_ , it’s not that history teacher is it? What’s his name, Pavus? The pretty one all the 10th grade girls doodle about in their notebooks?”

                Roxy sits in at the school as a councillor sometimes, she knows most of the teachers from the break room and Dorian Pavus’ name has shown up surrounded by hearts on more than one emotional worksheet. But Ani is a music teacher and mostly self involved, if she doesn’t want to fuck them or fight them she doesn’t bother to learn anyone’s names.

                Ani finally finds them in the crowd, walking to the bar. “Yes, yeah Roxy I think, the guy with the stupid mustache? Shit, shit they’re coming over. Roxy!”

                She sees them too and still snickering under her breath leans over to her sister. “He’s _super_ gay.”

                The satisfying look of total embarrassed relief on her sister’s face spurs Roxy to do the shot she’d been fiddling with, Ani follows suit seeing the two other teachers edging closer through the crowd.

                “You’re sure? No one has ever said anything.”

                “Not everyone can afford to walk around screaming _I’m gay fight me_ , like you do.”

                “Ok, that sounds fake, but ok,” Ani laughs, the colour coming back to her face. “How do you know then?”

                Roxy nods her head towards the Charger’s table and waves at Iron Bull who gestures for her to come back. “Pavus and I have a _mutual friend_.”

                “Oh, gross, you’re my sister. Gross.”

                “If you would like to discuss your trauma my door is always open.”

                Ani is still shaking her head and making gagging motions as Roxy leaves making her way through the crowd, she passes Josephine and Dorian and grabs the small woman softly by the elbow. “She drinks gin and tonic, her favorite colour is lavender and she really _really_ likes you.” She says into the woman’s ear as conspiratorially as the setting will allow and the huge grin that appears on the kindergarten teacher’s face is sign enough that she didn’t just embarrass her sister.

                Roxy plops down on the end of the booth next to Bull’s chair and swings her feet up to rest in his lap, a satisfied smile settling on her face as she takes a sip of his whiskey.

                “If I didn’t know any better I’d be a little jealous.”

                She rolls her eyes and digs her heel, just a little, into his thigh.

                “All right, all right,” the big man laughs he pulls her foot out of his groin and kisses her on the ankle before letting it drop back in his lap. “Fill me in though; you’re smiling like he cat that got the cream.”

                One of the Chargers puts a shot in her hand; she holds it up and shouts _Horns Up_ with the rest of the table. Bull watches her expectantly; happy for her playful mood given the month she’s had. She leans back into Dalish and stretches, the smaller woman laughs when she pushes her off.

                “Don’t leave me in suspense, Rox.”

                Roxy inclines her head towards the bar where Ani and Josephine are standing shoulder to shoulder, heads bent surreptitiously.

                “Dorian’s here? He does tend to liven a place up.” Bull laughs again and grabs her foot before she can dig it in again. “She looks happy. She deserves it, she’s a good kid.”

 


End file.
